An Inch From Dying
by ninjagiraffes234
Summary: Arthur and Alfred come home to find their dorm room broken into. They don't find anyone at first, but once he shows himself, he goes straight for Arthur! USUK fluff. takes place in a school AU setting. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! Now I know what all of you are thinking. "Why aren't you working on your other stories like a good girl!" Well, because I got a request and I feel special XD**

**Plus, I've been wanting to write a USUK story. I've also been wanting to write oneshot, but never really had the time.**

**This story is for ****LuverOfAllThingsGIRLYMAN**** who wanted a USUK story.**

**And Now, I shall write it!**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even need one? I think we all know that I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. And if I did, there'd be more Poliet. More Poliet EVERYWHERE. Oh, and I'll be using some lyrics from my second cousins, Katie and Pat's songs here and there. So all song lyrics I use belong to them (They're awesome you guys XD) The song in the beginning is On The Way Out Of Love by them~ (Only I think they sing it better than Alfred…) Here's a video of them singing it live… somewhere a few years back… If you wanna hear how it goes and stuff **.com/watch?v=hBO8om6EN-A **If the link doesn't work, you can just youtube them. (you can't really hear it in the video though…)**

**Warning: Potty mouths. Arthur and Alfred have them.**

**Now on with the story! (I've rambled enough already…)**

…

Karaoke. Not my idea of fun.

Alfred was up on the stage singing his heart out to some song he learned.

"One, Two. One, Two, Three. WOAH OH!" he screamed into the microphone. I covered my ears as the noise rang through my head, "Woah oh, ohoh, ohoh~"

He sang some more of the song and some more 'Woah oh's.

"Old flames don't die young. Who is to blame? Woah oh!" he directed at me. I scowled at the old joke and slumped in my seat, "Woah oh, ohoh, ohoh~" He sang some more verses. I'm only older than him by like, a few years, but he keeps rubbing it in.

"You say… You don't know~ I just fell in… Before you could say so~ Or say no~ 'Cause I'm nooooooooot, coming hooooooooome! Woah oh! Woah oh, ohoh, ohoh~" he sang a few more verses until he finally ended with the last 'Woah oh". The audience of the café reluctantly clapped as he jumped off the stage and ran over to me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked as he sat down in front of me.

"It was an awesome song a nice couple taught me!" he said, downing his coffee. That was the last thing he needed. Caffeine.

"Oh really? They must sing it better than you do," I mumbled and sipped at my iced tea. The tea here in America was not nearly as good as the tea in England. First of all, we made it hot, and not with ice and such. This stuff tastes like arse in my opinion.

"Pfff, of course not! I sing the best~" Alfred sang as he almost stood in his chair. If anyone was watching, they'd consider him drunk or something.

"Sit down. You're making a scene," I said as he frowned and obeyed.

"You're no fun Artie!" he said as he got another coffee.

I sighed and started to listen to the other people singing. It was a couple singing some country tune. I wasn't all that into country, so I got up and suggested, "Listen, I'm getting tired. Can we head back to the dorms?"

"But I need to find out if I won or not!" he whined.

I grabbed his arm and lifted him up, "Trust me. I think we can go."

He pouted all the way back.

"My singing wasn't _that_ bad you know!" he said, hanging onto me.

I sighed and decided that saying his singing was rubbish would result in more whining so I answered, "No, but the girl before you was better. Now let's just go back to the bloody dorms already."

"Hmph. Fine," he mumbled and stared to walk beside me. The dorms weren't very far, so it only took about 5 minutes. Why was I going everywhere with him anyway? Every since I transferred here, and ever since he became my roommate, he's been following me everywhere and dragging me places. And he keeps invading my personal space which makes me turn violent shades of red for some damn reason!

"Home~" he sang as we walked up to the dorm. He opened the door and we made our way to the elevators, where we traveled to the 2nd floor. I would've much preferred to be on the top floor since the building is 5 stories tall and I like being on the higher floors. However, I was stuck on the 2nd floor. Oh well. I'll only be here for a year or so anyway.

We made our way to the room and fumbled in my bag, trying to find the key. However, once I found the key and was about to open the door, a loud crash resonated from the room. I turned to Alfred, who had a stern look on his face, staring at the door. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to the doorknob. I nodded and quietly put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. Alfred slowly opened the door. We both looked in and saw… Nothing. There wasn't anything in there. We stepped in and looked around a little. I put my bag down and saw it was a picture frame that had broke. I picked it up and saw that it was a picture of me and my mumsie from when I was about 5 years old.

I frowned at the shattered glass. And then winced as a shard cut my finger.

I frowned again and went to the bathroom. But just as I was opening the door, a black figure sprung out and wrapped their arm around my neck.

"What the?" Alfred said as he turned around to find me being strangled. I tried to loosen myself but to no avail. I was off of the ground now and choking a little. Then I noticed the figure take a knife out and point it at Alfred.

"Let Arthur go!" Alfred shouted, a stern expression plastered on his face.

The intruder tightened their grip, and then turned their head to the door, where more people were showing up, attracted from all of the shouts.

The intruder looked around for a second then wheeled around to the window. The next thing I knew, I was thrown. I went through the window and was flying threw the air.

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

That's all that ran through my head as I plummeted to the ground. Was this how I was going to die? I closed my eyes and braced for impact. It seemed to take forever for some reason and I lost consciousness before I actually hit. What's weird though, is that I thought I heard Alfred say something before I passed out. I couldn't make out what it was though.

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I took in the white room. Was this heaven? I groggily turned my head to the right and took in the bright light shining through the open window. The breeze that was flowing through felt nice against my skin. It was very peaceful. I've haven't really had a peacefully moment in awhile thanks to a certain-

"Artie! You're awake!" Alfred shouted from my other side. I cringed at the loudness. Nope. This wasn't heaven. I took a better look at my surroundings and noticed it looked more like a hospital room and Alfred was sitting next to my bed on a chair he pulled up.

I furrowed my brows and closed my eyes, "Stop being so bloody loud. You're murdering my eardrums."

"I'm so glad you're okay though!" he said, tearing up, "You've been in a coma for like a week dude!"

"A week!" I shouted, my eyes flying open.

"Yeah! I was worried sick dude!" he said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Wait, what happened to the intruder?" I asked.

"Oh him? Well right after he threw you out the window, he made a dash for the door. I was pretty freaked, so I ran to window and saw…" he trailed off a little, "Well, you landed in the bushes. The doctors said they broke you're fall or something and that if they weren't there…" he trailed off again, a pained look on his face as he looked down at the bed, "Anyway. Someone that was standing outside of the door caught the man before he could escape. He was sent to the police for questioning."

I took all of this in slowly (which was bloody hard considering the speed Alfred talks at) and closed my eyes. I guess it was a good thing that we were on the 2nd story instead of the 5th. I would be dead right now if it were the other way around.

I tried to sit upright on the elevated bed, but winced as a pain shot through my legs and arm. I looked down at them and saw that one leg had a cast, the other had gauze on it. My right arm was also wrapped in a cast. Alfred looked at my injuries along with me and grimaced.

"It's my fault you know," he mumbled, being serious for once in his life. I looked at him confused.

"How is this possibly your fault?" I inquired.

"It just is. I didn't search the dorm before you went in. I should've though. And then I wasn't able to stop the intruder from grabbing you and…" he glared down at the bed and clenched his fists with the white sheets in his hands.

I stared as he glared. I've never really seen him this angry before. I just watched him fume and wondered what to do. Then my body acted on instinct. I put my uninjured hand on his head and ruffled his hair (Actually, his whole body was injured from the glass, but it wasn't serious enough so that he couldn't move. So his arm did have some bandages on it, just not that bad.) He stopped and looked up at me.

"It's not your fault," I stated and kept my hand on his head. I didn't feel like moving I for some reason. The warmth felt good on my cold hand.

"B-but it was," he started but I cut him off.

"I said it wasn't your damn fault, so it's not your damn fault!" I snapped. My face turned a little red as I looked away. I felt warmth on top of my hand I turned to find Alfred with his hand on mine. He cupped his hands around mine and moved it to his cheek.

"I'm just glad that you're alright," he whispered and closed his eyes. My face went red and I turned to face the window again.

"You overreact too much," I mumbled and hoped he didn't see the red on my face. I knew that I wouldn't hear the end of it if he saw me embarrassed. Wait, why was I embarrassed anyway? I turned back to him. His eyes were still closed. I scanned his face and noticed how handsome it actually was when he wasn't scarfing down those wretched hamburgers and wasn't yelling everywhere. His eyes then flew open and my emerald eyes met his ocean colored ones.

"Wow, Artie. Your face is really red right now," he said, laughing a little.

"N-no it's not! You're just imagining things!" I said and turned back towards the window. When did it get so hot in here anyway?

He chuckled and I heard him get up.

"I have to get to class dude! See you later!" I turned and saw him sprint towards he door.

"W-wait," I said, but he was already out the door. I continued staring at the door and was suddenly very lonely as I sat there in the empty hospital room.

…

**Yay! Fluff! And hopefully, I made this story a little longer than most of my other chapters in my other stories. I've decided that this'll be two chapters though. This one in Arthur's P.O.V., and the next on in Alfred's! I'll get started on Alfred's right away!**

**I used the phrase mumsie because of that one episode when they were talking about Arthur's scones and yelled, "Those scones were a recipe from my mumsie!" or something lol. (plus mumsie is a funny word XD I call my mom that sometimes haha)**

**I realize I used bloody a lot too… I don't know a lot of British slang, so I was using what I had… Sorry… **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've noticed that you can copy and paste the part of the link that showed up and add youtube to the beginning of it. I think it'll still work. I realize that there were a few mistakes here and there in the last chapter. My bad you guys. I don't feel like fixing it though… It's one in the morning and I'm awake enough to do another chapter, but not to fix the other one. I might fix it later though…**

**Well anyway. This one's in Alfred P.O.V. and I think this'll be the last chapter… Probably… Maybe…**

**Oh, Detective Harris and Henri Black are just some names I came up with on the spot. They aren't anyone important. Just… People…**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't see the point in this. This is a fan fiction website, so obviously none of us own the series we're writing about. But I'll put it anyway. I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form dudes! And all songs in here belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: English and American potty mouths.**

…

I ran out of the hospital room and shut the door right as Arthur stuttered, "W-wait!" What was I thinking anyway? I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. I could feel that my face was burning. His face was too cute! I had left because I felt hat if I stayed in there any longer, I would probably end up doing something that I'd regret later on. My body tended to act on impulse, so I felt that it was better if I left. I turned my head towards the door and wondered if he felt the same way that I felt for him.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright sir?" a nurse asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I stood up, "A hero is always fine!"

"Well alright then, Mr. Hero," she smiled and walked off. I looked back to the door, and then left the building.

I went outside and went to my motorcycle. I drove down to the police department and walked inside.

"Hello there!" the woman behind the counter greeted.

I smiled and said, "Hello m'am!"

"What're you here for?" she asked, looking back and forth between me and her computer.

"I was going to ask about the man that was taken into custody yesterday," I said.

"Oh, were you living in that dorm?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep~" I leaned a little closer, "My friend was hurt in that incident and I just wanted to know what you guys found out about the guy.

"Oh, well I'm not entirely sure if it's public or not," she answered. I frowned at her and then she said, "I'll go ask the detective." She then got up and left her office.

I sat down in the waiting room and stared up at the ceiling. I wonder how long it'll take for Arthur to recover. I hope it's not long.

"Kid," a man's voice said. I was a little startled and jumped a bit when I heard it.

"Y-yeah?" I asked as I walked over to the counter again.

"Detective Harris. I'm working on your case," he said and shook my hand, "I've questioned the intruder, but all I have is his name. His name is Henri Black."

"Oh, that's all right," I said and started for the door.

"Hey, kid!" he said before I opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That kid in the hospital. He's your friend right?" I frowned a bit at the word friend, wishing it was more.

"Yeah," I said.

"Tell him get well soon for me, will ya?" he said, "Those were some serious injuries. I'm pretty sure most wouldn't survive a fall from that height." He then left and the other lady replaced him. I sighed and left the building.

A few days passed and I wondered if Arthur would ever get better. "It takes a good deal of time for injuries to heal you know," Arthur said while eating his soup.

"But yours are taking foreveeeeeeeeer!" I whined and put my head down on the side of the bed.

"Well you can wait, dammit," he said and finished his soup, "The glass wounds shouldn't take that long, but the doctor said that it'll take a few months for my arm and leg to heal."

"Months?" I shouted, "That'll be even longer than forever!" I whined some more.

He shrugged and placed the empty bowl on the side table. I turned my head to the side so that I was staring at the T.V. in the room, and my ear was pressed against the bed.

"Hey Artie," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" he answered.

I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him soon. I thought now was as good a time as ever, "There's something I want to tell you."

"What's that?" he asked. I turned my head so that my other ear was pressed against the bed and so that now my head was facing Arthur. I looked up at him and noticed he was looking on curiously, waiting for me to respond.

"W-well, the thing is…" I was about to say it, but the nurse decided to come in right at that point. I picked my head up and turned around in the spinning chair to face the nurse.

"You done with dinner, hun?" she asked as she walked over and took the bowl.

"Yeah," Arthur replied and we watched as the nurse walked out of the room. Once she was gone he said, "There's actually something that I wanted to tell you too."

I looked over at him and noticed his face was beet red. His caterpillar brows were furrowed together and he was looking down at the floor. I looked on curiously as I waited for him to speak.

"I-I realized recently," he started and turned redder (if that was possible), "Ever since I transferred here, y-you've been with me. You've been hanging on me and following me, and dragging me places, and well…" he trailed off.

"Well?" I asked. I was really hoping this was going the way I hoped it was.

"W-well…" he said, looking for words. His face was getting redder so I decided to finish for him. I leaned over the bed and slowly put my lips to his.

"Does that sum things up?" I asked pulling away.

He was a little surprised, but then he nodded a bit. "I love you too," I said and laughed a little.

"Stop laughing at me! I would've gotten around to saying it at some point!"

"Your face is so red right now!"

"S-shut it, you wankah!" he said and buried his face in his sheets. I chuckled and kissed him once more on the top of his head.

…

**I know, this one I kinda short, but oh well…**

**And yeah, I'm not very good at making endings or writing fluff… Well, more like I'm not used to writing fluff. It's not a daily occurrence for me lol. Well neither is ending things lol. Sorry if the ending wasn't all that great.**

**I **_**do**_** feel accomplished though. This is my first finished piece! I feel awesome yo~**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**A/N: btw, if you were wondering what happens to Henri, he gets sent to jail for breaking and entering, and attempted murder and such. Yeah…**

**If you have any questions, message me or ask in a review~**


End file.
